Remember Me?
by brokenxlostforever
Summary: Emmett and Bay haven't seen each in 4 years. They both have their separate lives, but when they run into each other. Will they be able to forgot all their memories they shared together as teenagers?
1. Their Lives Currently

Emmett lives in LA and has become a really successful director on deaf movies since there weren't many out there, he decides to direct and write some which all turn out very successful. He does photography in his spare time too, but not as much as he used to. He recently broke up with his girlfriend, Katie because she seemed to only like him for his money, but Emmett never cared about his money. He just enjoyed doing what he loved, so he broke up with her.

Bay has become a huge artist in New York City and lives there. Her most popular paintings are the ones of her and Emmett's breakup because of all of her passion in them. She had an old boyfriend named Alec, who cared about her a lot, but didn't seem to understand why she loves art so much. She cared about him too, but him not understanding her passion of art, was starting to bother her and she started to think of Emmett again.

Emmett and her both seemed to move on from each other, but seeing each other after all these years. What will it do to them and will they be able to truly move on?


	2. Remembering Your First Love

Chapter 2: Remembering your first love

Underline: Signing and Talking

 **Bold:** S

Daphne's Life:

Daphne and Mingo moved in with each other after they both finished college. Daphne decided that she would rather become a chef than a doctor so she was a successful chef of a successful restaurant. Emmett and Daphne recently became good friends since they were really close as childhood friends and they both wanted to patch things up.

Bay and Daphne were hanging out at Daphne's place in Kansas City trying to decide what they will do for their birthday. Every year they would meet up deciding what to do with the family and some close friends.

 **Bay's POV:**

I said, "so who do you want to invite for friends?" I could see Daphne expression changed as I asked my question.

She let out a sigh and said, "well I was wondering if I could invite Emmett, I mean I get it if you don't want me to." Once she signed Emmett, all I could think was of the night when he broke up with me so I blinked a couple times to let the memory fade by, but then became another memory this time of Emmett and I at the park of the first time he and I made love to each other. I remember saying, "you know I love you, I never stopped." I let out a sigh trying to get all the memories of the night Tank and I got drunk and he raped me. Each memory was like a knife trying to slowly kill me. I felt my breathing get heavier as I had a flashback of the night I was drunk with Tank. I needed to be alone desperately or be have my love arms around me.

I quickly said, "would you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom." Daphne looked confused, but just nodded. I quickly walked to the bathroom to splash water on my face to stop the memories from coming, but they kept popping in my head. One by one the memories lingered and my breathing became heavier when I saw Tank keep flashing by on the night we had sex. I felt my eyes fill up with tears as I remembered Tank inside of me. I looked at myself in the mirror, as I let the tears fall down. I quickly sat down trying to regain control of my panic attack. In the back of my head I slowly remembered Emmett and how he made me happy, no matter what shit was going on in my fucking life. I slowly let that feeling fill my body which hurt me mentally but I knew it was the only cure to help me get rid of Tank. I fell on the floor letting myself cry for the first time in years. I pulled my knees closer to me as I thought of Emmett holding me close to him as I cried into his arms. His touch sometimes lingers inside of me and I want to feel once again. I wanted for us to be together forever and I knew he probably has got over me, because I lost my chance with him and I would never get it again. I haven't even thought of him because when I did, I would feel my eyes fill up with tears, but I never let myself cry until now. I cried for a while, but I finally recollected myself. I walked outside of the bathroom trying my best to appear I wasn't crying the whole time. Thank god, Daphne was deaf, because I am sure she would've heard me and I wouldn't want her comfort. The comfort I only wanted was Emmett and that would never happen. I quickly walked over to the couch where Daphne was sitting and tried my best to look okay.

She signed, "are you ok?"

I lied, "yeah, just feeling a little under the weather."

She gave me a sincere smile and said, "we can do this later if you want."

I quickly shook my head no and replied, "you can invite Emmett, I'm over him now." I immediately regretted it when I said that because I knew if I saw Emmett, I would cry for days on end seeing his face replay in my head over and over, well, maybe I can avoid him. Maybe this could my way to get over him because maybe he would be this horrible jerk to me so I can get over him.

Daphne looked at me a little confused, but she said, "ok."

We spent the rest of the day deciding who to invite and we decided to have the party at Kathryn's house since she kept insisting.


	3. Running Into Your First Love

Chapter 3: Running into your first love

Underline: Signing and Speaking

 **Bold:** Signing

Kathryn and Daphne were preparing the refreshments for the party while I was setting up the music. The party was starting at 6:00 so we could have a simple dinner and then presents, and lastly cake. When we were done with that, we probably would hangout and dance. If I made it through tonight without having a one on one conversation with Emmett then I think I would survive. I don't know if he knows the party is for me too, but he probably figures since Daphne and I have the same birthday. If he does know, I wonder if he will get me a birthday present, probably, knowing him. Once the party was set up, which was around 5:45, all I had to do was wait for our guests to arrive. Toby had already arrived with Lily, but they had a babysitter watch their baby. I decided to try and avoid Emmett so that I wouldn't cry remembering all the memories of me and him. Knowing me, I probably would end up telling him I'm still in love with him because he could see right through me and know I was lying. I decided to go to the bathroom to make sure I looked good. Once I got to the mirror, I saw my light makeup with cat eyeliner to see if I liked how it looked. I had a cute dress, it was purple and ran down to my knees and had leggings under it. I had a black rose barrette in my hair to keep the hair out of my face. I began to breathe in and out to prepare myself for the party. I recollected myself the best I could trying to keep Emmett out of my head and went out of the bathroom. I never really wanted to have this party, but if we didn't I would never hear the end of it. I suddenly heard a knock on the door, but decided to not answer it because if it was Emmett, I probably would cry. But, just my luck no one was around to hear the door knocking. I walked slowly to the door, praying it wasn't Emmett. Once I got to the door, I breathed in and out. Luckily it was only Reginia so I didn't have to worry.

She smiled at me and said, "you look beautiful."

I smiled brightly at her and said, "thanks you too." She quickly handed my present and said, "happy birthday." I smiled as she gave me a hug. She began to walk away so I closed the door behind her. I put my present on the table for presents so it was organized. Once everyone arrived including Emmett, it was time for dinner. The dinner was really loud and hectic, maybe because I was freaking out about Emmett looking at me occasionally at dinner. As soon as everyone was done with dinner, I started to walk away faster so I didn't have to run into Emmett. I kept looking in back of me to make sure he wasn't behind me which is really stupid because I wasn't paying attention in front of me so I ran into someone. I closed my eyes praying it wasn't Emmett. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head up slowly. Once my eyes were fully open, I saw his light blue ocean eyes. Slowly I started to look into them while he looked at me with his sorrowful filled eyes. I don't know what it is, but I feel like when we look into each other's eyes we can see the full emotion in them. Looking into them made me tear up and I hoped Emmett wasn't fully looking into mine because I know it would show my true feeling. I quickly started to run away, but was stopped by Emmett's hand grasped onto my arm. I looked back at him feeling the tears run down my cheeks and looked at him trying not to cry anymore.

He looked at me giving me sympathy and signed, **"what's wrong?"**

I let out a nervous laugh and quickly responded. "nothing."

He slowly put his hand on my shoulder and I felt the goosebumps start to form as he looked at me.

He signed, **"I know that something is wrong. Please tell me because I don't want to worry about you anymore."**

I wiped the tears that had fallen and asked, "why would you worry about me?" This time Emmett's eyes started to form tears so my eyes started to tear up and almost by reflex I put my arms around him. I cried into his warm and comforting chest even he was the one who needed the most comfort. He held me back while rubbing the back of my head to soothe me. Luckily me and Emmett were alone because everyone was outside eating still. I closed my eyes to try and stop the crying. Slowly I stopped the crying from soaking in Emmett's comfort. Once we both pulled away, we both looked at each other and Emmett gave a sweet smile to me. I couldn't help but smile back. Slowly Emmett leaned in and gave me a short kiss filled with love. I kissed him back, but he quickly pulled away.

I quickly signed,"what's wrong?"

His eyes filled with sadness as he signed, **"I love you so much, but I don't want you to get hurt again."** I felt my eyes fill up with tears, but this time happy ones filled with sorrow.

I smiled not even bothering to talk aloud when I signed, **"I love you too and I forgave you a while ago so don't worry."**

I then began to lean in and before I could get to his lips he began to lean in too and placed a soft kiss on my lips and he pulled me closer with his hands on my hips. He kissed me passionately as I kissed him passionately back while I had my hands in his hair while I messed up his hair. I know he didn't like it because it made his hair messed up but I knew he secretly loved the feeling. Plus I loved teasing him. I wanted to kiss him like that forever but I had to pull away for air. We both slowly pulled away and I put my forehead on his to rest my head. He slowly pulled my hand closer to his and I felt his soft fingers interlock mine while I felt chills run throughout my body. Before we could do anything else, I heard the front door open so I quickly let go not even wanting to.

He quickly signed, **"what's wrong?"**

I grabbed his hand out of reflex to get out of the kitchen. I quickly ran out of the kitchen, but was caught by Daphne.

She signed to Emmett, "where were you?" He squeezed my hand to slowly let go of it. I noticed that she didn't even realize we were holding hands.

He signed, **"I was with Bay."** She looked at us both weirdly and a little confused.

She signed, "why would you hangout with Bay?"

He began to look down at his feet not knowing what to say so I quickly answered with, "funny story actually, we both ran into each other and we got to talking and we lost track of time." I lied not even mentioning our kiss or hugging or us holding hands. She looked at us both weirdly again and seemed to believe us.

She said, "ok, well Bay it's time for presents so you should come outside soon."

I smiled and said, "alright I'll be out soon." As soon as Daphne walked away and closed the door, I leaned in to kiss Emmett, I missed his lips against mine for so long. His soft lips kissed me softly giving me a sweet kiss without being too passionate.  
Once we both pulled away he signed, " **after the party, do you want to come to my hotel and hangout so we can catch up."**

I smiled at him and said, "as long we kiss too."

He gave his signature James Dean smirk and signed, " **maybe things will lead to more."**

I let out a laugh and said, "don't get too ahead of yourself."

He suddenly looks really serious as he signs, " **do you find it funny how we can always go back to like we were always together?"**

I smiled brightly as I said, "it's because even when we aren't together, we both know that soon enough we will be. It's almost like the destiny we share is always true."

He gave me his James Dean smirk as he signed, " **cheesy much?"**

We both laughed and I said, "shut up!" He quickly grabbed my hand which gave me a flashback of the day we went to the junkyard. I smiled brightly more than I have in years. I can't help but smile when Emmett does all those "little things." I squeezed his hand and began to walk outside because I didn't care who knew about me and Emmett. We walked through the kitchen door to meet at the outdoor dinner table. His hand gave me warmth and comfort I needed inside my heart. Before I got to the table where everyone was, I put a small kiss on his cheek which I saw him blush slightly. He looked so adorable when he blushed like that. The next turn was going to be my family so Emmett squeezed my hand tightly as we began to get closer. As soon as we stepped into their view, all eyes laid on us. Mostly John as slightly shook his head. It was silent, but I didn't really mind because I had Emmett right there with me and he made me so happy. I silently walked to my seat which was next to Toby and Emmett sat next to me while still having his fingers interlocked with mine. I noticed Emmett wasn't as tense because he stopped holding my hand so tightly. It was hard to not look at Emmett, but I knew if I did, I probably would have a big make out session right there in front of everyone so I decided to face forward.  
John was the one to break the silence as he got up, "you guys better not be back together." I stood up pulling Emmett's hand to indicate I wanted to stand up with him and he did. I put my heads up ready to sign, but Emmett was still holding my hand so I let go.

I signed angrily,"why, because he made mistakes like any normal human being?"

John said angrily,"no because he broke up with you at one of the hardest times in your life!"

I shook my head and signed,"it was bad timing, I know that it wasn't all because of that, it was the distance, being hurt by someone you loved, missing each other, blaming yourself for something you couldn't control, not being able to help or thinking you couldn't, not being able to hold each other each day, everything just got to the both of us." John just shook his head.

I was about to sign something, but Emmett put my heads down and signed to me, "can I say something?" I nodded my head yes and breathed in and out trying to control my anger. Emmett rubbed his hands together and I could feel the nerves going off him. He signed slowly so that John could try and understand.

He signed, **"I do realize that I'm not perfect and that I made one of the biggest mistake breaking up with Bay especially at one of the hardest times in her life. So I do understand why you wouldn't want us to be together, but I can't say sorry enough."** He looked at me with his eyes full of sorrow and even though he wasn't crying, I could tell he wanted to.

He signed to me, **"I'm so sorry, Bay. Really I am, you can tell I always mess up with you, but that's because I'm so deeply in love with you more than you will ever know. I blame myself sometimes for what happened with you and I thought I couldn't help you. I thought that I was the last person in the world you wanted to be with. I've made all of these horrible mistakes, but you still love me and I can't believe it. But, I know that you forgave me, when you kissed me and the way you kissed me because I could feel it and that was the old Bay kissed me except this Bay is much stronger and braver. I'm so deeply in love with you than I have ever been with anyone else. After all you are my first love and I want you to be my only love that is mine forever. These five years without you have made me realize how much I messed up and how much I truly loved you. I love you beyond anything you can imagine."** I felt my eyes well up with tears and saw Emmett was holding back tears. I slowly let the tears fall down and pulled Emmett into my embrace and he hugged me tightly and could feel his warmness. I closed my eyes feeling many happy tears fall down. I completely forgot that everyone was still here so I embraced him probably a little longer than I needed to. Once we both pulled away, I put my hands on both of his cheeks and kissed him deeply and pulled away and smiled at him.

I signed slowly, " **I love you so much and I've missed you so much. Please never let me go again."**

He smiled and signed, " **never."**


	4. Telling The Truth

Chapter 3: Telling the Truth

 **Bay's POV:**

Emmett and I managed to get out of the dinner alive and everyone seemed to know how much we loved each other. Emmett and I right now we're leaving and we decided to take my car since he didn't have his motorcycle which made me feel a little sad. We first had to go to my hotel since it had my stuff and me and him both knew I would end staying the night. We were right now we're at Emmett's hotel. I was about to get out, but Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and I knew that meant, "wait."

He walked over to my door and I signed, "always have to be the gentleman." He smirked and opened the door to me while having his hand in air to help me get out. I took his hand to get out of the car while laughing. He squeezed my hand tighter as we started walking to the front of my car to get my suitcase. As soon as the door opened, Emmett grabbed my suitcase with one hand like he was superman or something. I closed the door for him and locked it. Emmett held my hand and with the other pulled my suitcase since it was on wheels. We walked at a normal pace to his room and gave the occasional smile to each other. He unlocked the door with his card and motioned for me to go in first while still holding my hand. I smiled as I tugged him to come closer. He grabbed the Do Not Disturb sign on the front on the door before shutting it. He put my suitcase down next to his.

He signed with one hand, **"so I was thinking we could catch up here and then maybe make out and then have some room service."**

I laughed and let go of his hand to sign,"and why would you need room service."

He gave his signature James Dean Smirk and signed, **"because I'm going to get hungry if we have sex."**

I smirked and signed, "and who says we are going to have sex."

He played along and signed, **"me because you can't resist me and don't deny it, we both know it's true."** I shook my head slightly at his comment and laughed.

I quickly signed, "and who says I can't resist you." He smiled and fastly leaned Into my lips and put his tongue into my mouth like he was trying to seduce me.

After a little bit, he pulled away and signed **, "and who could refuse that? Plus you couldn't refuse me at the park."**

I smiled and signed, "shut and kiss me." He leaned in so fast that he bumped into me and I fell over. He tripped over me and he was on top of me while I was on the floor. We both started laughing and I smiled brightly because it's been so long to hear his sweet laugh. Once we both stopped laughing, Emmett got up and he put of his hand to pick me up. I confidently took it and smiled.

I teased, "way to kill the moment, Emmett."

He teased back, " **you were laughing too."** He than leaned back closer to me and kissed me deeper, hungrier, wanting me more than I thought he could. I felt his hands go around my waist as he pulled me closer to his body and away. His lips were softer than I remember as he started to move to my neck and down to my waist. He looked over at me with pleading eyes to make sure I wanted this. I thought about teasing him for a brief second, but I wanted him probably way more than him so I nodded quickly. I put my hands on his chest and teasingly played with his shirt buttons until I couldn't resist him either. I slowly began unbuttoning each button and could tell Emmett was practically begging me to go faster. My heart beated faster with every kiss he laid on my body. I went faster and faster unbuttoning each button of his shirt. Once he got to my pants, had a major flashback with Tank on top of me. He was right over me and I was crying begging him to not do it.

He angrily said, "you don't love Emmett, you love me. Emmett doesn't love you either, I mean he cheated on you, the most beautiful girl in the world."

I pleaded, "no I love him and he loves me." I began to cry more and then the flashback was gone. I opened my eyes shaking with fear and tears swelled in my eyes. I let go of Emmett and slowly pulled away. He put his shirt back on quickly probably worried he had to leave. He looked at me with sorrow. I fell on the ground as I began to shake and felt my breathing getting heavier. I closed my eyes trying to get rid or the pain. I suddenly felt Emmett's arms wrap around me. I closed my eyes letting Emmett's warmth fill throughout my body. My eyes swelled with tears as Tank kept showing up in my mind. Emmett began to rock me back and forth holding me close to his warm body. I opened my eyes to try and get rid of the pain and looked into Emmett's eyes. He looked into mine and I saw his tears start to form as mine fell down. Feeling Emmett's arms around me made me believe I could go get through this. Once my breathing was at a normal pace I put my shirt quickly back on and pulled Emmett closer to my body, but he put my head into his chest. I cried into it and felt the tears soak his shirt but Emmett didn't seem to mind. Once I stopped crying I slowly pulled away feeling a little cold without his warmth.

I signed, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me confused and signed, "why would you be sorry?"

I signed slowly feeling the pain, "because I couldn't go with it since Tank raped me."

He signed firmly, "don't you dare, blame yourself. He is the villain here and always will be, NEVER you."

I looked at him feeling the tears fill my eyes again and signed, "I been having panic attacks lately and bad dreams almost every night. There has been so many flashbacks lately of the night."

He looked at me as his tears rushed down off his face and signed slowly trying to back even more tears, "I'm so sorry, I should've been there for you. I should've never broke up with you or I at least should've told you how much I loved you sooner. I thought that you still hated me for everything and blamed me. Eventually I stopped blaming myself, but I love you and never stopped."

I wiped the tears off of his face and signed slowly, "I forgive you even though you did nothing wrong. If you still want to be with me, even though I might freak out sometimes when you touch me and I'm going to try and cope with that, but lately the only reason I can get through is because I hold dear the memories where you used to hold me-."

Emmett cut me off, "I will always be here for you, and help you through these panic attacks, bad dreams, and make even more memories that we will remember, together." He pulled me into his embrace, I closed my eyes having flashbacks of all the times Emmett has been there for me.

I pulled away slowly and smiled, "I don't know how we will do this, but we will figure it out, together."

He smiled brightly at me and signed, "of course." I yawned feeling really tired.

Emmett noticed and signed, "want to go to bed and we can talk in the morning."

I signed feeling a little guilty, "I really wish we could talk about things, but I'm really tired and I haven't had much sleep lately."

He smiled, "so no more words Bay and I will take you to the bed." I looked at him a little confused, and he grabbed my hand. He held my hand and walked over to my suitcase. He let go of my hand to unzip my bag and grabbed my pjs.

He signed, "do you need help getting changed?" I would've said no, but my eyes kept closing and could sense I was going to fall on the ground if I didn't get help.

I sleepily signed, "yeah." He pulled off my shirt in a nonchalant way probably trying not to make me remember memories or turning himself on or even me. He lifted my arms up to on my pj shirt on and put it on me. He put his hands on the waistband of my skinny jeans, but stopped as he was about to unbutton my jeans. I smiled at him to give him the ok so he unbuttoned it and pulled down the zipper. He moved his hands to the waistband and pulled it back down. I slowly realized that I wasn't freaking out and my body was actually trusting him. I picked up my legs to get my skinny jeans on and my sweatpants on.

As soon as he finished he smiled at me and signed, " **goodnight, love you."**

I gave him a sleepy smile and signed, " **I love you too, night."** He grabbed my hand guiding me too the bed and moved the covers. I closed my eyes for a little bit and suddenly I feel Emmett pick me up the ground. He grabs me bridal style and puts me in my bed. I close my eyes as he covers me up and suddenly feel cold without his presence. I open my eyes to see him walking away and linger for his warmth. I get up from the bed and motion my hand hoping to get his attention.

He quickly turns around and signs, " **what's wrong?"** I look at him feeling weird to tell him that I want to cuddle.

I sign looking doubtful, "can you hold me like we used to when we were dating before, after we made love?"

He brightly smiles at me and signs, " **I thought you never would ask."** He walks to the other side of the bed practically glowing with happiness. I watch him take off his shoes and jeans while trying not to fall asleep. He climbs into bed with me and pulls me closest to his body and before I know it I'm fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
